The Art of Rebelling
by ArtysSexKitten
Summary: Sasuke is tired of his father's rules and wants to rebel. He enlists the help of his old babysitter, Orochimaru, to guide him in his new goal of breaking out of the Uchiha traditions. AU, yaoi, OOCness and crossdressing. Chapter 3 up.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I'm in uncharted territory here… I'm not yet used to writing Naruto fanfiction and the one I have done is your basic "My First" fiction. As I am obsessed with Orochimaru, I wanted to write a fic about him and this is what I came up with, because I seriously like the idea and I don't want him to be his cliché "paedophile science teacher/crazy guardian" character.

Everyone's ages have been changed to suit the story and this is in a world without ninja. So, anyone who is "I'm bored so I'll humour her" interested, go easy on me… I'm used to other fandom's.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. However, I'd LOVE to have Sasuke for a day. **

--

Uchiha Sasuke was sick of tradition.

He was annoyed that his father refused to believe they were living in the 21st century and insisted they live by the ancient traditions passed down over the decades by the Uchiha Clan.

They lived in a traditional Japanese mansion; the adults wore traditional kimonos and forced the children to do the same when at home. They used old, traditional honorific's, and Sasuke would bet his father would cut off the electricity and live by gas lamps and candles if it weren't for the obvious _need_ for stoves, ovens, microwaves, computers for study and light bulbs.

It was like a little bubble of Old Japan in the year 2008.

Though it did piss him off, Sasuke could live with all of this, but the traditions didn't stop there.

Since Itachi obviously had no desire to keep any of these traditions and refused to live by the Uchiha Handbook, the hope of the clan turned to Sasuke. He was, when old enough, supposed to find a nice Japanese girl, with a good name and background, settle down with her and have babies to keep the Uchiha name alive.

Sasuke didn't _want_ to marry a nice girl of his father's choice and have kids for the rest of his life, while taking over their dojo and be like every other Uchiha male in recorded history.

It was also this Rule that brought up another tradition about the Uchiha standard of living. You were not allowed to be different, meaning gay, because should you become interested in the same sex you would not be able to produce heirs and carry on the family name.

In addition, it was sick and evil, but the heir thing was the proper reason because so many Uchiha's in history hadn't exactly been _sane_.

His older brother and the bane of his father's existence broke that rule as soon as he found out what sex was. He'd started wearing nail polish and got a boyfriend to prove that he had no desire to settle down and have children. _Ever._

Sasuke wasn't gay, but he wasn't straight either, girls had never really appealed to him, he noticed them of course, but dating one didn't seem very appealing. Boys weren't much different, and Sasuke could think of only one person he'd like to date, if only in secret.

It was this very reason that eventually did it for the youngest Uchiha. He'd always obeyed his father and his rules, because even if he hated them, he respected the family name and its influence in the business world, he no longer wanted to carry on being the Good Son. He wanted to rebel, as Itachi had, he wanted his father to know he wasn't going to follow his example, at least, not completely.

However, being the good son, Sasuke didn't know how to rebel and he'd be damned if he'd ask his stupid brother for help so he had to look elsewhere and it was lucky for him that he knew just where to look.

The house next-door was a modern, multi-story mansion. The owners loved the clean, contemporary design and lived by it. Literally, it looked as though they lived in a magazine or an expensive furniture store.

The middle-aged couple had one son, whom they'd adopted 15 years ago when after just finishing travelling around the world for inner peace and enlightenment, wanted to try something new, still on a high from the holiday, and decided to get a child since they were both allergic to animals, so a baby seemed to be the next best thing.

Seriously, that was the reason.

Orochimaru was a 17-year-old crossdresser with an IQ of 260. The couple had "fallen in love" with him when they'd stumbled across him in the back yard of the orphanage, sitting behind a bush, dissecting a dead rat with a set of kitchen knives, which had apparently been reported missing the day before.

The nun running the place had tried to turn their attention to other, less frightening children, but the Yamaguchi's wouldn't hear of it. Little Orochimaru was so pretty and unique, like an expensive dog, that they had to have him.

His golden, snake-like eyes, paper white skin and strange little quirks had the couple drawn to the child. Over the next few weeks, Orochimaru had packed up his very few belongings and had moved out of the Konoha Orphanage to start his new life in the Yamaguchi household.

From what Sasuke had been told, the couple still adored their son, but after a few months, they'd grown tired of the parenting thing and sometimes forgot Orochimaru even lived there. It was lucky for the boy that he was smart enough to look after himself enough to avoid starving to death due to neglect. It was no wonder the guy was so screwed up.

However, if having parents that forgot you existed from time to time due to their fashionably busy life style bothered him, Orochimaru didn't let it show. He got everything he wanted, lived in the expensive part of town, went to a good school and got to do whatever the hell he wanted, when he wanted, so who cared if your parents were fools, pretending to be in their twenties?.

Sasuke first met Orochimaru due to being babysat by the guy when he was nine. The thirteen year old had been _far_ too friendly for Sasuke's liking, always hugging him and calling him "_Sasu-chan_", he still did occasionally, just to piss him off.

For the most part Sasuke had avoided Orochimaru to the best of his ability, unless he needed something from the guy, which was rare, because Orochimaru was far too strange to be around for too long, unless your were used to him, like his friends, who were freaks too in Sasuke's opinion.

However, now was one of those rare situations that required Orochimaru's strange brand of guidance.

--

"So you want to learn how to rebel?"

Sasuke nodded, looking completely serious and Orochimaru smiled, amused. Sasuke had ambushed the older boy on his way home from school and, after sending Orochimaru's stupid boyfriend Jiraiya away, the pair had relocated to McDonalds to talk.

"Why not just figure out what will work for you? You're a smart boy Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke glared and Orochimaru continued to smile cheerfully at him over his milkshake.

"Is that a no then?" asked the effeminate boy.

"Of course it's a no!" exploded Sasuke "I want _you_ to help me, no one else can."

"What about Itachi, or some of your little friends?"

Sasuke sat back in his chair and continued to glare at Orochimaru across the table. The way he saw it, his weird next-door neighbour was the perfect solution for Sasuke's problem, you could tell that just by looking at him. The crossdressing, flamboyant personality, the tattoos, complete disregard for personal space, the flirting. Sasuke could write a book on why Orochimaru was weird. Fuck even his name was weird, not to mention his facial features and obsession with snakes, blood and pointy objects.

"I'd rather die than ask Itachi for help and my friends are morons."

Orochimaru chuckled and propped his chin in one hand.

"A little melodramatic Sasuke-kun, you'd rather die?"

"You're missing the point!"

Making Sasuke angry must get the guy off or something, he was always patronizing him. Orochimaru leaned across the table and patted Sasuke's shaking fists.

"I'm sorry darling; I'll help you of course, though you really do need to control that temper of yours. You're so violent." He said, shaking his head in mock disappointment.

Sasuke ignored the advice and continued to glare, snatching his hand back. Orochimaru had no right to lecture him on his temper when the guy had spent a few months in jail for armed assault. Orochimaru claimed that the boy had had it coming, though if asking, out of pure _concern_ if the snake was feeling well deserved to be hit across the face by a coke bottle (one of those old fashioned glass ones), then Sasuke highly doubted it. He reminded the Uchiha of one of his friends, Gaara, who was prone to violent mood swings for very little reason at all.

Putting thoughts of his death-obsessed friend aside, Sasuke pulled his mind back to the present and the boy sitting across from him, calmly picking off the pickles from his burger. They sat in silence for a moment until Sasuke broke it.

"Well?"

Golden eyes rose from where they had been inspecting the meat patty to level with Sasuke's obsidian orbs curiously.

"Well…?"

Had he forgotten!? No… calm down Sasuke, he's fucking with you again; stay calm. Refusing to rise to the bait, Sasuke sat in silence until Orochimaru finished his observation of his burger.

"Have you thought about getting a tattoo? That's always a popular choice." He said at last, looking up at Sasuke and tapping the side of his neck where there were three small black spirals.

Sasuke looked at the tattoo on the pale skin and frowned thoughtfully.

"Doesn't that hurt though?"

Orochimaru chuckled and righted his collar, lacing his thin fingers together and peering over them at the younger boy.

"Of course it does, a lot actually, but it's not forever." He said and then smiled "Are you afraid of needles Sasuke-kun?"

"NO!" was the indignant answer, he could feel his face getting hot.

"You need only get a small one, like the one on my neck. I think it'll look good on you."

Sasuke started at said mark as Orochimaru pulled his collar down once more to show him just how small it was and how little it would obviously hurt to have put on his own neck. Sasuke wasn't convinced, but his father would explode if he got one.

"Fine."

"Wonderful! I know just where to go."

--

_Torso Masterpiece_ was a small tattoo parlour in a part of Konoha the Mayor pretended didn't exist and standing next to an unfazed Orochimaru, Sasuke could see why. Hookers worked the streets 24/7, every second alleyway was used as an unofficial fighting arena, it was filthy and Sasuke was _sure_ those were gunshots.

"Just cars back firing, don't be alarmed," said Orochimaru pleasantly, opening the door and pushing Sasuke inside.

A fat man, every inch of him tattooed, looked up from behind the counter to regard the teenagers morbidly.

"Can I help you?" he grumbled, struggling to his feet, Sasuke stared at him, repulsed. Orochimaru stepped forward.

"My friend here wishes to have the Heaven Seal put on his neck." He said, gesturing to Sasuke, who was standing slightly behind Orochimaru. It was a pathetic attempt at using the older boy as a shield; Orochimaru wasn't exactly the tallest person in the universe.

The fat guy gazed at Sasuke in disinterest.

"… alright, this way brat." He grumbled and ambled behind a screen, Sasuke didn't follow.

"Are you sure this is safe?" he asked, looking up at Orochimaru, who was looking at a wall covered in different tattoo designs. He turned from the drawings, to smile at Sasuke.

"Of course, this is where I got mine done and the ones on my arms. Don't judge a book by its cover Sasuke-kun; it's perfectly safe and clean."

Sasuke glowered.

"I'm holding you to that."

--

An hour later Sasuke was sitting in the back of Gaba-bunta, a dirty red, heap of junk that belonged to Jiraiya Sennin, Orochimaru's boyfriend of four years. The white haired teenager was renowned for being a perverted peeping tom, though excelled in literature. In fact, he was top of his grade and had won countless awards for his writing. He wanted to be a famous novelist when he left school.

There was a square of gauze on his neck and the area around his newly acquainted tattoo was slightly red and throbbing.

"I thought you said it wasn't going to hurt!" complained Sasuke, glaring at the back of Orochimaru's seat.

"I said it wasn't going to hurt _for long_, it'll fade soon, I promise." (1)

Sasuke glowered and sat back, cupping the side of his neck gently and wishing he'd never got the stupid thing, he hoped it wouldn't become infected. Jiraiya laughed loudly and grinned at the younger boy in the rear-view mirror.

"I didn't think he'd go through with it, too much of a pampered princess."

Sasuke glared darkly and kicked the back of Jiraiya's seat, causing the older boy to curse and grip the wheel tightly.

"Jiraiya, concentrate on _not_ getting us killed instead of insulting Sasuke-kun, and Sasu-chan, don't kick the drivers seat, you could cause an accident." Said Orochimaru calmly, gazing placidly out the window.

Jiraiya grumbled something that Sasuke was sure was another insult towards him and focused on the road, Sasuke himself just 'hn'ed and glared out the window, rubbing his neck and thinking how his father would react to his new piece of body art.

(1) I've never had a tattoo, so I have no idea what it feels like; I expect it to hurt a bit, but not sure how long the pain would stay.

**E/N: **Well, this will continue for a few more chapters if anyone is interested. Ideas on how Sasuke could rebel would be helpful.

Review if you'd like. No flames, I'm old enough to write whatever the fuck I want, 23 not 13.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Next chapter dedicated to a friend on DeviantART Cheeseismydestiny. As she wrote me a SasuOro and asked (a lot) that I update this.

Here's the chapter!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. However, I'd LOVE to have Sasuke for a day. **

--

When Sasuke had sat down to dinner that evening, his new tattoo visible for all to see, (thanks to the low neck black t-shirt he was wearing) his father had greeted him as usual, noticed the tattoo and stared at it.

Sasuke waited.

--

Orochimaru was out in his back yard when Sasuke jumped the fence and stalked over to him. The older boy had been letting his pet python get some sun when their "LoveLove" time was interrupted by Sasuke's shout of:

"OROCHIMARU!"

The aqua blue snake raised its head in dull interest from its position coiled around its owner's torso. Orochimaru smiled at Sasuke as the boy came to a halt in front of him, midnight black eyes narrowed and a rather animalistic scowl on his face.

"My Sasuke-kun, what a scary look for you." Said Orochimaru cheerfully, stroking the head of the python, who regarded Sasuke with disinterest.

Sasuke glared at the reptile and its owner.

"You said that getting a tattoo would work, that my father wouldn't approve! You said he'd be mad!"

"And he wasn't?" asked the older boy, looking pleasantly curious.

"No! He said that having a small tattoo was fine! That it was manly. He even liked the fucking design!?"

Orochimaru frowned for a moment, and then shrugged, lips quirking up into a smile.

"Oh well, back to the drawing board I suppose."

Sasuke watched, to furious to speak as the other boy tickled the large python under its snout and cooed to it, as if it was a cute little puppy and not a seven meter snake.

"Well what else do you suggest?" Sasuke demanded after another five minutes of watching Orochimaru and the snake.

"There are a number of things you could do." Said the older boy, setting the python on the lawn and looking at Sasuke, "You could swear around your parents, smoke, stay out late, start dating guys, cross-dress… the list is endless!"

Sasuke frowned thoughtfully, not even glancing down when the python started coiling around his legs.

"I already swear and smoking is disgusting. I've stayed out late before and the only one who noticed was Itachi."

"Well then, how about you pretend to be gay?"

Silence met this suggestion as the two stared at eachother, the snake slowly making its way up Sasuke's body, he ignored it, mulling over the idea.

"But I'm not gay." He finally said.

"I never said you had to be gay; only that you need to pretend. Of course if it'll be too difficult for you, we could think of something else. You could always crossdress."

Sasuke scowled, seeing the challenge in the other boy's words. Orochimaru was smirking at him slyly, slim arms crossed, as if just waiting for Sasuke to cave and cave he did.

"Fine."

Orochimaru's pretty face lit up and he clapped his hands in delight.

"Wonderful! Don't worry Sasuke-kun; pretending to be gay will undoubtedly piss off your father."

Sasuke nodded, pushing the python away as it tried to wrap itself around his neck and chest.

"Right so… won't it be weird? I mean… I don't think I could make out with another guy or anything, because I'm not gay."

Orochimaru nodded, prying the snake off his friend and holding the coils of reptile against him, he turned on his heel and started for his house.

"That won't be a problem; all you have to do is go out with a really girly guy and pretend he's a girl. It'll be easy."

Sasuke started after him.

"Where are you going?"

Orochimaru didn't stop or turn around, opening the sliding doors and stepping into the bright and very white living room.

"Zimu-chan needs some lunch." He answered simply.

"What about me?" asked Sasuke, standing at the open doorway.

"Meet me in an hour outside my house, I'll bring someone perfect."

--

**E/N: **It's so short… but I forced it out. I promise the next chapter will be better.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Next chapter and it is still dedicated to Cheeseismydestiny. Thought I'd forgotten about it didn't you? =D

Disclaimer: I don't own Sasuke, Orochimaru or Kabuto, and the series _Naruto_ as a whole. If I did, the whole show would be about the Sannin's and be called _Orochimaru_.

---

One hour and 27 minutes later saw Sasuke standing in front of Orochimaru's house, glaring at a small group of neighborhood children who were playing with a soccer ball across the street.

There were two reasons why the youngest Uchiha was glaring with a coldness that could freeze over Hell itself.

1) It was his default expression, only this was slightly more morose than normal.

2) Orochimaru was fucking _late_.

Uchiha's were not accustomed to waiting, for anything and Orochimaru was no exception to this rule, no matter what the boy thought. Uchiha's did not wait and yet here Sasuke was, waiting. He didn't like it. It wouldn't surprise Sasuke to find that Orochimaru had forgotten; it had happened before.

The youngest Uchiha was pulled, rather violently, from his dark flashback of when Orochimaru had stood him up when he was ten, leaving him stranded in the rain outside Konoha's main shopping mall, by someone calling his name, right into his ear.

"What's the fucking deal?" he demanded, turning to face whoever had tried to deafen him, rubbing his ringing ear ruefully.

Orochimaru smiled back at him, completely unaffected by Sasuke's snarl and matching glare.

"I've been calling out to you for a few minutes now; however you were so engrossed with your thoughts that you didn't hear me. You gave me no choice Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke was about to retort when he noticed the person standing slightly behind Orochimaru, sort of like an obedient guard dog stands a few inches behind its master to show its submission.

It was a boy around his own age, build similar to Sasuke's, and with platinum silver hair tied back into a low ponytail and pale skin stretched over a pretty, angular face. Narrowed dark eyes glared at Sasuke from behind round glasses.

"Who's that?" he asked rudely, jerking his chin at the stranger.

Orochimaru looked down to the boy with him and smiled, bringing his arms up to wrap them around the stranger's shoulders, hugging them tightly.

"Who's this? This is the person I was telling you about." he exclaimed cheerfully, "This is Kabuto, isn't he cute!"

Sasuke sneered as Orochimaru gave "Kabuto" a squeeze, pressing his cheek against the crown of the teenager's head. The boy's blank face coloured slightly, though he didn't stop glaring at Sasuke, the Uchiha was happy to return it, though he didn't know what he'd done to merit such an unfriendly gaze.

"Is this the boy you were telling me about Orochimaru-sempai?" asked the platinum haired boy suddenly, his voice was lighter than Sasuke's, his tone more polite.

Sasuke watched as Kabuto gave him a critical once over, as Orochimaru replied in the positive. The kid seemed completely at ease at being hugged to the point of strangulation by the older boy, as if he were used to it. That didn't surprise Sasuke much, Orochimaru was a very touchy-feely person, and the issue of personal-space meant nothing to him.

"That's right; this is Sasuke-kun, the boy who's having trouble with his parents."

Kabuto turned coal black eyes to Sasuke, staring at him for a moment in thoughtful silence, before his face did a complete one-eighty, going from cold and unfriendly to polite and cheerful. The smile Kabuto was giving him now was so friendly and innocent, that Sasuke started to doubt the boy had ever glared at him at all.

"It's nice to meet you Sasuke-kun, my name is Yakushi Kabuto." he held his hand out to Sasuke, who stared at it as he would a pile of dirt, before looking up at Orochimaru with a snarl.

"You said you'd bring someone who I could date, I can't go out with him!"

Orochimaru frowned, puzzled as Kabuto lowered his hand when it was clear Sasuke did not intend to shake it, his smile though, remained on his face. Orochimaru pulled away from the boy in his arms, though didn't release his hold, only moved far enough away as to get a good look at Kabuto's face.

"Why? What's wrong with him?"

"He looks nothing like a girl."

Orochimaru cocked an eyebrow, turning his weird golden eyes back to Sasuke.

"You're pretending to be gay Sasuke-kun, I think dating someone who looked just like a girl would defeat the purpose, don't you think?"*

Sasuke really couldn't find a logical argument to that, after all Orochimaru was right, not that he'd ever tell him that, he already had a large enough ego.

"He's not even my type." he settled on saying.

The eyebrow Orochimaru had raised, went up even higher, then one corner of his mouth quirked up.

"Oh? I wasn't aware you had a "type" Sasuke-kun. Have you thought about dating boys before?"

His face burning, Sasuke glared murderous fury at the smug older boy and like always, Orochimaru remained completely unintimidated.

"No! I mean-... you know what I mean!"

"I don't think I do, why don't you explain it to me?"

Sasuke was certainly _not_ going to explain it to him, so instead of answering and digging his hole deeper, he just settled on glaring, Orochimaru stared right back and Kabuto continued to smile.

This mini stand-off lasted five minutes before Orochimaru grew tired of standing around waiting for Sasuke to stop sulking, and clapped his hands, much like a teacher would do to draw the attention of the class to themselves.

"Alright, shall we get this rebellious act started?"

Before Sasuke could even open his mouth to reply, Kabuto's hand shot out and took hold of his own, gripping it tightly. Sasuke looked down to stare at their intertwined fingers, before his shock faded and hot fury took its place.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? LET GO!"

Kabuto didn't answer, merely smiled, tightening his hold as Sasuke tried to snatch his hand back, even going as far as to almost claw at the platinum haired boys fingers with his free hand.

"Let go of my hand!"

"I'm afraid I cannot do that Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke turned to Orochimaru, who was watching the tug-of-war in amusement, clearly not about to step in and stop any impending violence that may or may not start, if Kabuto didn't let the fuck go.

"Make him let go." He ordered the older boy, while still tugging at his hand.

Orochimaru blinked, tilting his head to the side.

"Why would I do that?" he asked innocently, smiling when Sasuke's face turned a light shade of red, from anger or embarrassment, the older boy couldn't tell, probably both.

"Because, I can't let people see me holding hands with… him! What would they think!?"

"That you're gay?" Orochimaru answered patiently, "That is why we are here after all. Or have you forgotten?"

Sasuke paused, mouth open to launch a string of abuse at the older boy, when he realized Orochimaru was right, again. Defeated, he stopped struggling, letting his arm hang limply at his side, and glared off into the middle distance. Orochimaru smiled, finding the whole thing utterly endearing, not to mention extremely amusing. Sasuke looked so embarrassed and sour; Orochimaru thought that he should perhaps ease the boys suffering a little.

He nodded to Kabuto, who released his vice-like grip on Sasuke's hand and went to stand over next to his sempai. Orochimaru looked at Sasuke, as the Uchiha ruefully rubbed his hand, which had turned red, due to the grip it had been held in.

"If pretending to date my cute little Kabuto is too much for you to handle, though I can't imagine why, then who might you suggest?"

Sasuke, still in the midst of a sulk and too concerned about his throbbing hand, answered without thinking.

"You." As soon as the word had left his mouth, Sasuke could have literally kicked himself.

Orochimaru's golden eyes widened perhaps a millimeter, though there was no other change in his expression, for which Sasuke was thankful, he couldn't believe he'd just said that, was he completely insane? Probably, it did run in the family. While inwardly cursing himself, Sasuke watched Orochimaru for any other reaction. The older boy was still watching him thoughtfully, before he smiled and put a pale hand to his chest.

"Well, why didn't you say so in the first place? I'll happily pretend to date you Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke's stomach lurched in panic, and he threw up his hands, waving them in front of himself to stop Orochimaru, who'd started towards him.

"No! I didn't mean that! Don't come near me!"

Orochimaru, of course, ignored him, taking three neat steps to stand directly in front the flustered teenager. Placing thin hands on Sasuke's rigid shoulders, Orochimaru leaned in to bring his face inches from Sasuke's, noses almost touching. The Uchiha felt himself blush with the near contact.

"You can't take it back now, once you've said it. Don't worry; we won't do anything _too_ physical."

Sasuke supposed that was intended to make him feel better. It didn't. To prove it, he glared at his "senior" with as much venom as he could muster, Orochimaru only smiled back. It was a bright and cheerful smile, but Sasuke could see the evil glint in the older boys golden serpentine eyes. Orochimaru was going to make him suffer; he could almost see it written across Orochimaru's face. However Sasuke honestly didn't see any other alternative, Orochimaru was the prettiest boy he knew, (Save for Haku, but he didn't count, Zabuza, Haku's sociopathic guardian would probably kill him in his sleep if he attempted to date Haku), so Orochimaru was the next best choice, and anyway, Orochimaru was so good at doing the exact opposite of what was considered socially expectable that Sasuke gathered dating him would really get results.

"Fine." He spat "But this better work."

Orochimaru straightened up, righting his school uniform.

"It will, I promise."

::

* You may remember that in the last chapter Orochimaru said he would get someone who looked so much like a girl Sasuke wouldn't even notice he was dating a boy. Now he has gone back on his word. Well, he hasn't, I just forgot he said that and I was on such a "roll" that I couldn't be arsed deleting everything after Sasuke's question about Kabuto's not-so-feminine-looks.

Ok, so I promised the next chapter would be better and this clearly isn't "better", but… I can't think!!! I have the ending all planned out in my head, but this middle business is hard.

Sorry for the long wait, I hope it was somewhat worth it.

Review if you want to make me happy.


End file.
